Irina and Marion
by ValenaSpalko
Summary: Irina Spalko finds an interesting way to get Marion Ravenwood to talk... Pure Smut


Irina and Marion

Irina was sick to death. She had tried everything in the book. Threats, persuasion... everything. And yet, she couldn't get Marion to tell her anything. She didn't know what to do as she paced up and down in her tent. Marion was tied a pole at the foot of Irina's mattress. She kept pacing, deciding what to do. Then she had a thought. "I'll dig through her mind". She sat down and had a look inside. She could see all sorts, memories of Mutt, memories of her time with Indiana Jones, among other interesting things. Then she found something very useful. Marion was in fact bisexual. She shouldn't have been surprised really. She had masculine like qualities to her. She also saw that Marion seemed to be sexually attracted to her. It was nothing more than sex, no love or romance. She just wanted her body. She did a good job of hiding it. She decided that this was the key to getting her to talk. She bent down to Marion's level.

"So Mrs Williams, I've been thinking about how I can get you to talk" Irina said.

"Oh yeah? And what have you come up with?" Marion said in a snarky tone.

"Well, I've been digging around your mind and I've found some...interesting information" Irina purred.

"What would that be then?" Marion asked. Irina grinned to herself but said nothing. She looked at Marion for a few moments and then slowly reached down to her belt. She unclasped it slowly and let it fall to the ground.

"I know you want to touch me Mrs Williams. I know you want my body all to yourself. Well, I am prepared to give it to you, if you would just talk" Irina whispered in Marion's ear seductively. Marion swallowed, knowing that she'd found out.

"H-How do you know?" She uttered.

"I know things" Irina whispered. Marion shook her head.

"I'm not saying anything" She said. Irina knew that she wasn't going to give in to just words to Irina was going to have to increase the power a bit. She unbuttoned her gimnasterka slowly, looking into Marion's eyes. Marion watched as she undid every single button until she removed it completely. She was wearing the cutest black lacy bra. She had bigger breasts than Marion thought she did. They nearly popped out of her undergarments. Irina slowly moved her hands up her stomach and grasped her covered breasts slowly.

"I know you want me Mrs Williams. I am already wet for you. If you would only give in, you could do anything you want. I promise I will return the favour as well" Irina purred seductively. Marion felt herself becoming aroused at the sight of Irina sat there touching her breasts. Irina decided to remove her trousers as well. She slowly unbuttoned them and slipped them off to reveal her matching lacy black underwear. Irina slid her hands slowly down her chest, down her stomach and slowly, she reached her burning pussy. She started to massage her clit gently through her underwear.

"Have you changed your mind yet Mrs Williams?" She moaned. Marion couldn't take it anymore.

"Untie me. Now" Marion commanded. Irina grinned and slowly untied her, making sure to take her time. Teasing her a little. As soon as Marion was untied she leapt up and threw Irina down onto the mattress. Irina squealed a little in delight.

"You really asked for it bitch, now you're gonna get it" Marion whispered in her ear.

"What are you gonna do to me?" Irina asked.

"You'll find out hot stuff. I'm gonna be so dirty to you, you're gonna be screaming my name by the end of the night" Marion said seductively. She ripped off Irina's bra and tossed it to the side, feasting her eyes on Irina's beautiful pale, creamy, delectable mounds. She had gorgeous pink nipples and lovely pink areolas. Marion circled them with her tongue, getting faster and faster before taking a hard suck. She used a free hand to grab the other breast and pinch and tug at the nipple. Irina moaned gently, enjoying it.

Marion pulled at her nipples with her teeth making Irina moan intensely. She wrapped her whole mouth around her nipple and areola and pulled over and over again. Irina reached down and tried to touch her clit but Marion quickly batted her hand away.

"Only I am allowed to touch that" Marion said. Irina enjoyed her dominance and just lay back. Marion started to get rougher. She flicked Irina's nipples and started to slap her breasts. Irina loved it. She rested her arms above her head and let Marion do the work. Marion moved down, kissing Irina's stomach as she went. She wrenched Irina's legs wide open and pushed them up in the air. She ran her tongue along the inside of Irina's thighs, getting closer and closer to that one spot. Irina craved her touch.

Marion moved her tongue alone the outline of Irina's underwear, tracing them again and again with her tongue, occasionally flicking her covered clit. Irina was burning; she wanted her tongue on her so badly. Marion pulled the crotch of her knickers up and let it go, making it slap against her pussy. She pulled the crotch to the side slowly and grinned at the sight that was in front of her. Irina had beautiful pink folds that covered a little pink clit. It was so hot.

She wetted her fingers with her saliva and ran her fingertip gently between her folds until she reached just underneath her clit. She kept doing this to tease Irina until she felt she had built her up enough. She opened up Irina's folds and pushed the little hood up to expose her beautiful little clit. She spat on the pea-sized ball and started to gently run her finger in circled lightly over it, getting slightly harder over time. Irina's clit was swollen as she moaned and writhed underneath Marion's touch. She pressed two fingers to her clit and rubbed faster. Irina started moaning loudly.

"Oh fuck! I want your tongue on me!" She cried lustfully. Marion leaned her head between Irina's legs and playfully licked the inside of her thighs, kissing them now and again. Everytime she got closer to Irina's pussy, she moved back up to her knees and started again.

"You're such a sexy bitch Irina" Marion growled.

"Mmmm... so are you Mrs Williams... AH! AH!" She cried as Marion finally moved her tongue onto Irina's pussy. She flicked her tongue around her vagina and then slowly moved up between her folds to her clit. She teased her, lightly running her tongue up and down the hood of her clit before circling her clit with a light touch. Irina played with Marions hair as she started to lick harder and faster.

"Ugh! Ugh! Right there! Right there! Ugh! You're so good! So good!" Irina cried lustfully. Marion wrapped her mouth around Irina's clit and gently sucked on it, sometimes nipping it gently with her teeth and kissing it slightly. Irina thrusted her hips, begging for more as Marions tongue writhed over her wet pussy. She seperated her folds, wanting to expose her clit more. She exposed Irina's clit and blew on it gently. Irina went crazy. Marion flicked the very tip of her tongue over the exposed, nerve-packed ball before wrapping her mouth around it and sucking while tonguing it.

"Oh my god that's so good! That's so good!" Irina moaned.

"You like that you dirty bitch?" Marion said seductively before entering her tongue inside Irina's warm, soaking wet, tight vagina. She flicked it in and out quickly making Irina squirm. She reached up and rubbed Irina's clit as she tongue fucked her.

"Are you a virgin Irina?" Marion asked.

"Do I look like one?" Irina asked. Marion inserted a finger deep inside Irina's pussy, moving it in and out slowly before inserting another one and moving faster. She found Irina's g-spot and started to focus on it. She inserted another two fingers in before leaning down to lick, suck, nip and kiss Irina's clit as she pumped Irina's wet pussy with four fingers. Irina was going mad, almost ripping the sheets off of her mattress while humping hard and fast in time with Marion's tongue and fingers. She pushed Marion's face down further before pinching her own nipples and slapping her breasts.

"I think I'm gonna come! Oh my god I'm gonna come!" Irina yelled.

"Come for me bitch! I'm gonna make you come so hard you're gonna scream my name and beg for more!" Marion yelled lustfully. This set her off. She wailed and moaned as a mind-blowing orgasm coarsed through her. Marion kept moving her tongue and fingers hard and fast as Irina cummed all over her face. It tasted so good. Like nectar. She started to move slower as Irina's orgasm faded before stopping altogether.

"Now it's my turn" Irina whispered, before leaping up quickly. She threw Marion onto her back and immediately got to work. She tore off Marion's shirt and threw it to the floor. She ripped off her bra and grasped one nipple in her mouth and one between her thumb and forefinger. She nibbled gently on the nipple before wetting her finger and gently rubbing it around Marion's areola's. Irina wasn't surprised to find that she had big, delicious breasts with amazing tasty nipples.

"Flick it! Flick it!" Marion cried. Irina did as she was told and flicked Marion's nipple lightly at first before flicking harder, making her moan. Irina was already becoming aroused again hearing her moans. Irina pulled Marion's trousers off before moving back to her nipples again. She used Marion's bare leg to grind her pussy.

"Mmmm... are you putting your juicy wet pussy on me?" Marion asked.

"Mmmmm... yes" Irina grinned. Irina traced Marion's areola's and nipples with her tongue and slapped the other breast with her free hand. She massaged the nipple and pinched it gently. Irina moved up and kissed Marion violently, biting her lip. Marion grabbed the back of her head and slapped her ass, making her squeal.

"Lick my bitch Irina and don't you dare tease me" Marion murmured. Irina eagerly moved down between Marion's legs and ripped her knickers off. She leaned down and lapped at her wet pussy. She pulled Marion's legs open wider and spat on her fingers. She applied the saliva to Marion's clit and quickly rubbed three fingers quickly over her clit.

"Is that good? Do you like that?" Irina moaned, her accent turning Marion on. She licked up and down Marion's pussy, paying attention to her clit and her vagina. She occasionally flicked her tongue inside Marion's pussy before moving her writhing tongue like a fish tale up between her folds and sucking on her clit. She pulled it and nibbled gently making Marion cry in pleasure. She exposed her clit fully and licked it while inserting three fingers into Marion's pussy.

"Oh! That's it! Put your whole hand in there! Yes! You dirty bitch! Finger fuck me!" Marion cried. Irina quickly inserted her whole hand inside and found her g-spot. She moved in and out quickly while licking her pussy.

"Oh you're so good! You naughty girl! Keep fucking me!" Marion cried. Irina moved quicker, harder, faster. She pumped in and out while rapidly flicking and sucking Marion's clit.

"Oh Irina! Irina! Irina! I'm gonna come! Irina! Oh!" Marion cried, before cumming everywhere. She moaned and shook as Irina drank her cum and kept licking her wet pussy.

"Get up here" Marion murmured. She got Irina into the 69' position with her. Marion on the bottom, Irina on the top. They started licking, tongue-fucking and finger fucking each other. Irina grinded her pussy against Marion's face while Marion inserted two finger into Irina's asshole. Irina cried out.

"Put your fingers in my ass Irina" Marion moaned as she started to move her fingers in and out of Irina's tight ass. Irina did as she was told and inserted two fingers in. They continued licking each other out while using the other hand to insert inside each others vagina's. Marion put her whole fist inside Irina while she did the same to her. Irina loved it and so did Marion.

"Come with me Irina! Come with me!" Marion yelled. Irina did as she was told and came a second time, humping Marion's face hard and fast. Their orgasm's faded and they had finally had enough. They flopped onto the mattress beside each other. They lay on their backs just catching their breaths for a moment before turning over and facing each other.

"You're so hot and sexy" Marion whispered, running her fingertips along Irina's side.

"So are you, I'd fuck you again anyday" Irina whispered.

"Hmmmm... maybe we will" Marion murmured. "Maybe we will".


End file.
